El Castigo
by Thorkibromance
Summary: Thorki (L)
1. Chapter 1

La broma

En una sala oscura solo iluminada por una hoguera.  
Se abrieron unas puertas y se vio una figura bajando unas escaleras haciendo un gran ruido con sus pasos.

-¡Otra!.-dijo esa sombra tirando lo que parecia ser una copa a la hoguera, las llamas iluminaron la sala y se hicieron mas alargadas dejando ver la figura.

Detrás de unas cortinas se pudo apreciar una sombra. Una sombra de una persona con dos cuernos. Era Loki que llevaba ya su atuendo y su casco preparado para la coronación de su hermano.

Salio de entre las cortinas con una sonrisa traviesa. Espero que el rubio se posicionara a su altura y se dirigió a su lado mirando hacia el frente al igual que él. Cruza sus palmas por delante del pantalón en pose de espera. Se giro hacia su hermano intentado contener una carcajada.

-¿Nervioso hermano?- le dijo mirándole, esperando que este se girara hacia él. Pudo escuchar una carcajada proveniente del rubio.

-¿Me has visto alguna vez nervioso?- le pregunto pausadamente mirando le con una sonrisa.

-Una vez en Nornheim.-le comento frunciendo el ceño recordando aquella vez.

-Esos no eran nervios, hermano. Era la furia de la batalla.-

-Entiendo.-contesto su hermano sin creerse en lo explicado por su hermano. Sabia que era demasiado orgullosos para confesar que en ese momento estuvo nervioso e incluso tuvo miedo.

-¿Cómo sino me hubiera abierto paso a través de 100 guerreros y habríamos salido vivos?-

-Si recuerdo bien yo fui el que nos oculto con humo para facilitar nuestra huida.-como siempre allí estaba el rubio para echarse todo el merito, aunque en realidad fuera el pelinegro quien

-Si.-dijo mientras se reía. En ese momento apareció un hombre de detrás de una cortinas con una bandeja y una copa encima de esta. Allí estaba la copa que había pedido Thor.-Unos luchan y otros solo hacen trucos.-El hombre que acababa de llegar se río del comentario del príncipe. Loki se sintió molesto por este comentario aunque no lo demostró a través de ningún gesto en su cara de marfil, en vez de eso, se giro hacia el hombre que sostenía la bandeja y giro su mano derecha provocando un hechizo que hizo que de la copa salieran unas serpientes azules.  
El hombre tiro la bandeja junto con la copa y las serpientes al suelo. Loki se río ante el miedo del hombre.- ¡Loki!.-le regaño su hermano.-Has desperdiciado un buen vino.-

-Sólo me divertía un poco, verdad amigo?-dijo cambiado de expresión para dejar ver que en realidad había sido una travesura y que él era un buen chico y no lo había hecho con malo intención. En su interior se estaba descojonando por la reacción del hombre. Con un gesto hizo desaparecer las serpientes que se vaporizaron dejando un rastro azulado.

El hombre se agacho para recoger la bandeja y el baso para después retirase. Al instante apareció un soldado que trajo el yelmo a Thor. Se lo entrego y con una reverencia se marcho. Los dos hermanos miraron el yelmo.

-Bonitas plumas.- comento el pelinegro.

-No querrás comenzar otra vez con eso, ¿verdad, vaca?-Thor se había girado para encarar la siguiente broma que vendría de parte de su hermano.

-Estaba siendo sincero.-

-Eres incapaz de ser sincero.-le reprocho este.

-¿Ah, si?-Su hermano sincero, era imposible ver eso alguna vez, antes estallaría el Rangnarok.

-Si.-dijo mirándole a los ojos.-Llevo esperando este día tanto como tú, eres mi hermano y mi amigo. A veces te envidio, pero nunca dudes que te quiero.-añadió bajando la cabeza y mirandolo a los ojos con ternura. Su hermano puso la mando en su yelmo de manera cariñosa y sonrieron los dos muy dulcemente.

-Gracia.-dijo Thor dándole suaves golpes intentando demostrar de esa forma que le había gustado como se había sincerado su hermano. Agradecía en esos momentos esas palabras y mas si provenían de esa persona, la que siempre estaba a su lado, la que siempre había estado allí ayudándolo en todo y por la cual estaría dispuesto a dar su vida si hiciera falta, porque el lo quería y no sabia hasta que cierto punto eran de intenso esos sentimientos. Lo quería mucho y esas palabras habían hecho mella en el rubio. Nada podía impedir ese momento. Todo era perfecto. Pronto seria la ceremonia de coronación y tenia a las personas que mas quería y apreciaba a su lado, no podía pedir mas... o si?

-¿Ahora nos damos un beso?-dijo Loki seriamente mirándolo a los ojos.

Thor se rió e inmediatamente agarro el cuello de su hermano para acercarlo y besarlo. El choque de sus casco hizo eco en la sala. Loki lo empujo, no sabia a que había venido eso, lo había dicho en broma, no se esperaba que su hermano lo tomara en serio y le besara. Noto como el rubio aparataba la mano de su cuello y se giraba para la otra persona que estaba en la sala mirándolos.

-Te puedes marchar.-le dijo el rubio.- ¿Qué?

-¿A que ha venido eso? Siempre caes en mis bromas... pero esta, no me lo esperaba.-le dijo mientras fruncía el ceño. No podía creer que hubiera caído ante esa broma tan estúpida, pero claro, él era un estúpido y fácil de enredar. Pero lo había agarrado muy fuerte y estrechado contra sus labios, no había sido un simple roce sino que había movido sus labios de una manera muy brusca, algo natural en él, ¿Es que no sabia dar un beso en condiciones? Aunque claro, si ahora se sentía asqueado solo con ese beso, no quería imaginarse como hubiera sido si el bruto de su hermano hubiera metido la lengua en su boca para enredarla con la suya, para recorrer toda su cavidad con ella, para linear cada diente con ella... nada mas de pensarlo le entraban arcadas. Inconscientemente limpio los rastros de saliva de la comisura de su boca frenéticamente.

El rubio lo miraba extrañado, no entendía que estaba haciendo. ¿Porque se limpiaba con tanto ímpetu sus labios? ¿Quería hacer desaparecer cualquier rastro de ese beso? Había dicho unas palabras muy tiernas para luego decirle que le quería y acabar con una invitación a besarse. No entendía porque ahora se ponía así. ¿Habría sido una broma como el daba a entender? ¿Todo lo que había dicho había sido una broma? ¿Realmente no se había sincerado y había mentido haciéndole creer todas esa palabras? Al rubio le bullió la sangre, a veces la broma de su hermano llegaban muy lejos, ésta había llegado muy lejos, no toleraba que alguien jugara con sus sentimientos. No se podía jugar con los sentimientos del que seria el próximo rey, ¿Cómo lo tomaría la gente? Su hermano tenia que darse cuenta de que esas bromas ya no se tomarían tan ligeramente cuando él fuese rey.  
Tenia que castigarle, para que así escarmentara y no volviera a jugar con los sentimientos de las personas y aun menos con sus sentimientos. ¿Podría castigar a su hermano? ¿Seria capaz de someterlo a su voluntad y hacer que sus palabras se convirtiesen en reales? …l era un guerrero, próximo rey de Asgard y era totalmente capaz de llevar a cabo eso. Miro a su hermano sonriendo de una manera muy sádica. No podía imaginarse lo que le esperaría. Volvió a cogerle del cuello y esta vez lo estampo contra su pecho.  
Al pelinegro se le paro la respiración. ¿A que había venido semejante arrebato? Noto como una mano bajo por su espalda para situarse en su cintura y quedarse allí. Antes de que pudiera protestar el rubio volvió a estampar sus labios contra los de él, esta vez durante mas tiempo. Los movió contra los suyos de una manera que molestaba e incluso hacia daño al menor. Intento protestar, pero sabia o intuía que si abría la boca una lengua se colaría dentro, así que apretó los dientes fuertemente.

-Abre la boca Loki. No juegues conmigo, ya has jugado bastante.-gruño Thor frente contra frente mirándolo a los ojos. ¿Así que le estaba retando? Haber quien era el primero en ceder. Situó sus dos manazas en las mejillas del pelinegro para inmediatamente volver a presionar su labios contra los de este, pero paso igual, el pelinegro seguía con los dientes apretados y mirándolo con esos ojos. Se estaba riendo de él. ¿Es que no lo creía capaz de utilizar la fuerza para conseguirlo? Pues ahora vería. Hizo presión con las manos sobre el cráneo, fue muy difícil ya que había un casco en medio, pero después de unos segundos vio como su hermano cerraba los ojos con una expresión de dolor. Había surtido efecto, ahora solo faltaba esperar que el pelinegro abriera la boca para quejarse.

-Agrh.-la boca del menor se abrió soltando un gemido, gemido que recorrió toda la columna del mayor de arriba abajo.- Aghhh...Parahhhh... bestia.-decía entre gemidos con la cabeza echada hacia atrás y los ojos cerrados fuertemente-

Thor aprovecho y metió la lengua en la cavidad de este. Aflojo un poco la presión y lo unió lo fuertemente contra él. Comenzó a batallar con la lengua de su hermano, pero este no se daba por vencido, intentaba a la desesperada separarse de ese cuerpo de puro musculo haciendo presión con sus flacos brazos. Pero el rubio no retrocedía. Noto como su hermano estaba a punto de cerrar la boca, no lo permitirá. Movió su mano y hundió su dedo gordo en su boca haciendo palanca para que Loki no pudiese cerrar la boca. Comenzó profundizar el beso, metiendo y sacando la lengua intentando enredarse con la del pelinegro, pero era imposible. Se podía ver como se escurría un hilo de saliva por la muñeca del rubio. No conseguiría darle un beso en condiciones a no ser que se lo ocurriera algo pronto, pero ¿Que ocurría? Que el de pensar poco, para eso estaba su hermano. Noto una extraña calidez en su pecho para posteriormente ser lanzado hacia atrás y contra las cortinas.

-¡¿TE HAS VUELTO LOCO?!-le grito su hermano mientras se quitaba el casco para frotarse las zonas donde había hecho presión el bruto de su hermano. Noto como las cortinas se revolvían y entre ellas aparecía su hermano bastante mosqueado. Lo miro furioso.

-¿Me preguntas que si me he vuelto loco? ¡Eres tú el que ha mencionado el tema del beso! Pero como siempre ha sido una de tus tantas bromas. ¡Esto tiene que terminar Loki! Como rey no aguantare este tipo de bromas, y si hace falta te castigare, te someteré... lo que haga falta para hacerte entrar en razón y soy muy capaz de ello.-

-No te creo capaz de nada. Eres tan sentimental, tan inocente, caes en todas mis bromas. Eres todo musculo y nada de cerebro. Mucho hablar y poco actuar. Apuesto que no serias capaz de hacerme nada que llegue tan lejos, y si fueras capaz no creo que se te ocurriera nada peor de lo que has hecho.-dijo Loki escupiendo las palabras mirándolo con superioridad.

-Después de mi coronación te quiero ver en mis aposentos. Tendremos una larga charla y ya veremos que pronto se te quitan las tonterías.-el rubio se encaro. Se acerco a él para mirarlo cara a cara. El era el futuro rey y no podría perder contra él.

-Uiii...-bufo mientras le sonreía con picardia.- Me encantara ver como lo intentas.-dijo juntando su rostro y dándole un suave beso en la comisura de los labios para inmediatamente desaparecer en una nube de humo.


	2. Chapter 2

Consecuencias

Vio de lejos como su hermano se dirigía hacia ellos. Lo odió. Sintió envidia de que él se fuera a convertir en rey y que luego pudiese hacer lo que quisiera. ¿Cómo lo habían podido elegir? ¿Porqué lo habían elegido a él? Los llevaría a todos a la ruina, pero eso no iba a pasar porque impediría que la ceremonia se llevase a cabo. Tenia algo preparado. Unos pocos minutos mas y sonaría la alarma de intrusos y su padre tendría que parar la ceremonia. Sonrió y sintió como Thor lo miraba. Le guiñó un ojo. ¿Qué se había creído? ¿Pensaba que le estaba sonriendo a él?  
Su padre comenzó con el discurso, suspiró esperando que sonara pronto un aviso y así sucedió. Algo había entrado en la camara donde estaban guardados valiosos objetos. Odin se movilizó y mandó a Thor que le siguiera y éste, muy furioso, obedeció. No pudo evitar reírse de él aunque seguramente le estaba observando y así fue. Sintió como al pasar por su lado de agarraba su brazo y los arrastraba tras él para que lo siguiera a la camara. Se deshizo de su agarre muy molesto y se puso rápidamente al lado de Odin.  
Al llegar a la camara vieron varios guardas en el suelo, muertos, algunos medio congelados. No esperaba que eso ocurriera, solo les había dicho como entrar en la sala para que se llevasen algo y saltase la alarma, pero no calculo que podría haber muertes. Se sintió un poco mal. Escucho el parloteo de su hermano convenciendo a su padre que fueran a por ellos, esperaba que fuera sabio y no se precipitara, y así sucedió. Vio como su hermano salia frustrado de la sala por no haber conseguido lo que quería. Se despidió de su padre y siguió a su hermano para molestarlo un poco. Tenia que vengarse de lo sucedido antes y sabia como hacerlo.

¿Porqué su padre no lo veía? ¿Porqué no veía que tenia que ir a dejarles las cosas claras? …l era el rey y no podía, no debía, permitir que algún no deseado entrase en la camara intentando robar nada y saliera de allí como si nada. Era inadmisible, pero no pasaba nada ya que él mismo tomaría por las riendas la situación y luego su padre se lo agradecería.

-Thor.-el nombrado paro en seco y se giró impresionado por haber escuchado que lo llamara él. Loki. Pensaba que no le volvería a hablar después de eso. Lo vio impecable, como siempre. Espero a que le dijera algo, porque no sabia que hacer. El otro no dijo nada y se fue acercando poco a poco hasta colocarse un metro de él y pararse.  
En ese instante sintió una manos que se colocaban en sus hombros y los presionaba quiso girar para ver de quien se trataba, pero Loki no le dejo, le sujeto el rostro entre sus manos haciendo que lo mirara a los ojos. Y así hizo, se perdió en esos bellos orbes.

-Deberías relajarte.-dijo mientras bajaba sus manos hasta el pecho del rubio tocando todo suavemente en su camino. Sintió como las manos en sus hombros le quitaba la capa. Se giró para ver que estaba pasando ahí aunque ya lo sabia: una copia de Loki. Esa copia le acarició el rostro suavemente, delineando su barba. ¿Qué estaba pasando aquí? Hace un rato el pelinegro le gritaba y le decía de todo y ahora estaba en medio de una fantasía tirando a erótica con él y una copia. ¿Qué porqué era erótica? Porque su entrepierna se lo decía.  
Sintió como el Loki de delante le quitaba la armadura, quiso protestar, pero en el momento que le comenzó a acariciar el pecho se le olvidó todo.  
-¿Te apetece un masaje?-le preguntó sensualmente acercando su rostro al de él. Definitivamente dejo de pensar en el momento en que dos manos se situaron en su cadera y otras dos le comenzaban a hacer un masaje en los hombros. Si esto fuera poco Loki-el de enfrente- se le acerco aun mas, rozando sus labios, moviendolos contra los suyos.- o... ¿Te apetece otra cosa?.-lo único que pudo hacer fue mirarlo, nada mas. No podía pensar, no podía hablar... solo dejarse llevar esperando impaciente a ver que ocurría, pero ¿Qué quería que ocurriese?- ¿Enserio quieres eso?-le pregunto Loki sonriendo. ¿Qué si quería el qué?.

-aaah...-gimió el rubio al notar como algo le rozaba la entrepierna. Un momento ¿La entrepierna?Bajo su mirada hacia ella: su mano agarraba la de Loki y ésta le estaba acariciando suavemente.-no, no...em.-palabras salían de su boca sin decir nada, porque no sabia que decir. Noto una mano en el mentón que le giraba la cabeza hacia atrás. Ahí estaba otro Loki. …ste lo beso, primero un roce de labios mientras le delineaba la mandíbula con un dedo. Se estremeció y un mas cuando sintió como una lengua le recorría la palma de la mano. Intento girarse, pero el otro Loki no le dejo profundizando el beso, humedeciendo sus labios, adentrando la lengua en esa húmeda cavidad. Soto la mano que tenia agarrada la mano del Loki de delante y la dirigió hacia el rostro del otro para acercarlo mas, quería mas. Le devoró la boca, no iba a desperdiciar esa oportunidad.  
La mano que antes estaba colocada en su mandíbula bajo hacia los pantalones del rubio para desatar la lazada que hacia que permanecieran cerrados. Cuando lo consiguió deslizo la mano hacia arriba, metiéndose por dentro de su camisa y acariciando su vientre. Quiso quejarse, querría que continuara allí abajo que para algo le había desatado los pantalones. La idea de quejarse se disipo cuando sintió un aliento ahí abajo, despegó los labios del otro y bajo la mirada y sí, lo vio todo, lo que él quería: su hermano arrodillado ante él con la boca a la altura de su boca dispuesto a lamersela, a comersela, a devorarsela, lo que fuera. Vio como unas manos aparecían entorno a su cadera y se metan en su pantalón y que poco a poco lo bajaban. Luego esas manos se fueron moviendo dentro de su pantalón hacia enfrente, se congelo-si eso era posible-cuando a su ingle a allí. Aparto la vista de esas manos y vio el rostro de su hermano que se relamía los labios mientras lo miraba.

-Si tanto lo quieres, tómalo.-dijo sin pensar el rubio aunque no se arrepintió de haber dicho eso cuando noto que las manos que antes estaban en su ingle agarraban su miembro y lo dirigían a la boca del pelinegro. Simplemente perfecto. Gimió con alegría, era lo que quería. Noto como la lengua daba suaves círculos alrededor de la punta. …l no quería eso, no quería nada delicado. Quiso agarrarle la cabeza para luego empalarse en su boca, pero las manos del otro Loki se adelantaron haciendo que se metiera toda su hombría en su boca. Si ahora le mordieran el cu... oh. Dioses. Si.  
Sintió como le mordisqueaban el cuello y luego le succionaban esa parte de piel. Quería gemir mas alto, dejarse llevar, volverse loco, gritar mientras se corría en la boca de su hermano.

-Si quieres gemir, gime, yo me tragare tus gemidos.-el rubio abrió los ojos ¿Cuándo los había cerrado? Y giró su cabeza, allí había otro Loki, que al mirarlo le devoró la boca.  
Se sentía en el paraíso: Tres Lokis, uno comiéndole la boca, otro el cuello y otro la polla. Perfecto.  
Profundizo mas el beso al sentir un mordisco que hizo que todo su cuervo vibrara. Quería mas y mas rápido. Empezó a respirar mas rápido a sentir corrientes de calor que salían de su pecho y se desplazaban a sus diferentes extremidades. Frunció el ceño y contrajo sus estomago, ¿Enserio quería correrse así? Una mano le acarició el estomago dibujando suaves círculos con sus uñas. Y eso le tranquilizo. Se dejo llevar. Apretó los puños y se tenso, estaba a punto de correrse. En el momento que se corrió el Loki que le estaba besando se separo de él y le miro su rostro de placer. Mientras daba amplia bocanadas de aire vio como se reía. ¿Que pasaba? Trago saliva e intento enfocar bien a ver si había visto lo que había visto. Era verdad, ese Loki se estaba riendo de él. Pero, porque?

-¿Que?.-dijo el rubio entre bocanadas de aire.

-Eres repugnante.-arrastró las palabras el pelinegro con asco. El otro se quedo congelado mirándolo sin saber que decir.-Haciendo estas cosas en medio de un pasillo a tu propio hermano. ¿No te das asco de ti mismo?-

Thor hizo lo que no pensaba que podría hacer; bajo la mirada y le dio un puntapié a ese Loki, luego agarro la cabeza del otro y la aparto de su cuello, por ultimo le lanzo un puñetazo al que había hablado en el estomago para después tirarlo al suelo de una hostia. Vio como ese se mantenía en el suelo retorciéndose de dolor mientras se reía. Los otros Lokis habían desaparecido, solo quedaba éste: el real. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? Alguno de ellos tenia que ser el autentico y seguramente seria el único que no se rebajaría. Se sintió frustrado y sintió un gran odio hacia él. Se acerco viendo como se carcajeaba en el suelo. Le lanzo una patada en el estomago haciendo que el cuerpo del pelinegro se arqueara, pero aun así se siguió riendo. Vio como se levantaba y quiso estrangularle, con esto se había pasado. Ya era suficiente. Lo agarro del hermoso pelo negro y hizo que lo mirara a los ojos.

-¡¿Porque?!-le grito con odio y tristeza. ¿Porque le hacia esto su hermano? ¿Porque? ¿Que quería conseguir?¿Acaso se merecía todo esto? ¿Porque?.

-¿Cómo que porque? Es lo que tu querías. Piénsalo.-el muy malnacido tenia razón, le había hecho lo que él quería. ¿Entonces porque estaba así? ¿Porque se había reído y se estaba riendo de él? ¿Porque le había dicho que era repugnante? Sí, estaba sintiendo tanto odio porque le había echado en cara lo que le estaba haciendo a él, a su hermano. Odiaba que solo lo hubiera hecho porque él quería, no porque el pelinegro lo deseara, éste solo lo había hecho para luego echárselo en cara adornándolo con palabras para que se sintiera luego mal y asqueado. Y así se sentía, porque... un momento, él no se debería sentir así, el que se debería sentir mal era el pelinegro, todo había sido culpa suya, él lo había incitado, él se había acercado primero y había comenzado todo esto. Y otra vez el rubio había caído en su trampa al reaccionar como el pelinegro quería. Hacia un rato le había amenazado con que le daría su merecido y así seria. Agarro bien fuerte los cabellos del pelinegro haciendo que le mirara esperando que parara de reírse, pero nada.  
Se sentó en el suelo de rodillas y arrastro a Loki contra él. Le sujeto el cuello y lo dirigió hacia su entrepierna. El pelinegro al descubrir lo que intentaba hacer se revolvió pero el rubio fue mas rápido y le retorció el brazo en su espalda. Grito de dolor.

-Mírame.-el pelinegro se revolvió. No le daría el gusto de mirarle a la cara para ver como le estaba doliendo- Te estoy diciendo que me mires.-hizo presión en el brazo causando mas dolor. Pero nada, el pelinegro no levantaba la cabeza.- ¡Loki!.-al final le levanto la cabeza a base de tirones de sus cabellos. Pudo ver como intentaba aguantar las lagrimas, pero no lo conseguía ya que estas caían por sus mejillas. Al rubio le daba igual, que llorase, que gritase, lo que quisiera, porque no se movería de ahí ni caería en otra de sus bromas.-Así me gusta. Obedece a tu futuro rey.-le dijo mientras soltaba su pelo y le agarraba su cuello, sin hacer presión-Ahora te vas a portar bien, si?.-el pelinegro no hizo ningún gesto que le demostrara que estaba de acuerdo. El rubio lo abofeteo partiendole el labio. El pelinegro ni se inmuto, no le daría ese placer.-Te tendré que enseñar a obedecerse. Abre la boca.-al ver que el otro no colaboraba la abrió el mismo con su mano. Luego la dirigió hacia su entrepierna donde se erguía su miembro. El pelinegro se resistió cuando estaba a pocos centímetros.

-¡Para!¡NO!.-grito el pelinegro. Pero inmediatamente fue callado por otra bofetada. Seguramente acabaría con un moratón.

-Vuelve a contradecirme y te rompo un brazo y no dudes en que no lo haré, porque lo haré. Estoy bastante harto de tu y de tus bromas y si tengo que romperte un brazo para que entres en razón, así lo haré.-

-Te prometo no hacer ninguna broma mas si me sueltas. Suéltame.-sabia que el rubio era capaz de lo que decía.

-No. Haz lo que te digo y luego te suelto.-le respondió el rubio con firmeza.

-Thor. Hermano, por favor. No sigas. Para. Porfavor.-dijo el pelinegro entre sollozos. El rubio notaba como estaba llorando ya que las lagrimas caían sobre su miembro.

-Abre la boca, saca tu lengua y lame. Cuanto mas tarde mas retorceré el brazo.-al ver que el pelinegro no se movía le retorció el brazo hasta que escucho un grujido. No, no le había roto el hueso, pero si seguía así si que se lo rompería.

-¡NO! Vale. Lo haré.-ahora no estaba sollozando, directamente estaba llorando. Le dolía el brazo bastante y casi no sentía sus dedos. Agacho mas la cabeza mientras sacaba su lengua. Rozo la punta y al notar ese sabor se aparto pero el rubio no le dejo. Levanto la cabeza.- Ya he hecho lo que querías. Ahora déjame.-dijo llorando. Ya había perdido la dignidad hace un rato, después de escuchar sus huesos crujir.

-Ahora volverás a bajar la cabeza, abrirás la boca y me comerás la polla de arriba a abajo y sin parar. Si paras, adiós brazos y no te preocupes que ya le diré a padre alguna excusa. Así que comienza ya.-en menos de dos segundos el pelinegro ya había bajado su cabeza y estaba mirando ese trozo de carne con asco, no sabia como meterselo en la boca sin vomitar. Contó hasta tres y lo engullo.- Muy bien y ahora chupa. Suavemente. Si me haces daño vete despidiéndote de tu brazo.-y así hizo. Lo lamió, lo chupo, recorrió toda su extensión con su lengua intentando no vomitar y en todo ese proceso tuvo que aguantar los gemidos de ese que le pedía mas y mas rápido. Notaba como eso se hinchaba mas y mas hasta que noto algo raro, un gusto raro, intento apartarse pero el rubio le sujetó su cabeza dejando su brazo malherido.  
-Ni.. se te ocurra.. aghhh... parar.. ahora. Sigue. Si, oh dios, sigue así.-decía entre gemidos.-Mas rápido.. así, así... ahhhg... abre mas tu boca.-que el rubio estuviese diciendo eso le avergonzaba mas, le hundía. Cerro los ojos con fuerza y se movió mas rápido, deseaba que acabara ya. Y así fue. Noto como algo salia de la punta se esparcía por su boca.-AHHH... ah... quieto.-lo mantuvo quieto allí, evitando que se moviera. Cuando consiguió tranquilizar su respiración, le acaricio con delicadeza su pelo negro. …ste sintió un escalofrió, se había quedado quieto sin mover la lengua ni nada, pero aun tenia ese asqueroso y repugnante liquido en su boca y quería apartarse cuanto antes para que no se tragara nada.-Tragatelo todo y luego limpiamela con la lengua.-ordeno el rubio. Se mantuvo inmóvil sin mover nada hasta que sintió como la mano que antes le acariciaba el pelo se dirigía hacia su brazo. Inmediatamente se trago lo que tenia en la boca. Comenzó a tener arcadas.- Ah no, no, como vomites, te lo comerás igualmente.-Loki intento tranquilizarse para no vomitar y cuando noto que iba a pasar nada volvió a dirigirse hacia eso y lo lamió, eliminando cualquier rastro. Cuando termino levanto la mirada, pero no miro a los ojos al rubio, no podía. Se sentía como una mierda, lo habían utilizado. Sintió asco de si mismo, quería huir de allí.

-Muy bien. Y por ultimo vas a hacer otra cosa.-le dijo mientras le volvía a acariciar el pelo.

-¡MAS!.-le grito el pelinegro a la cara con los ojos rojos bañados en lagrimas.-¡¿QU… MAS QUIERES QUE HAGA?! ¡¿NO HAS TENIDO SUFICIENTE?!

-Shhh.-le acaricio la mejilla con la otra mano.- No ha sido para tanto, solo has hecho lo que hace rato una copia tuya ha hecho.-

-¡¿ME HAS ROTO EL BRAZO?!-le grito llorando.

-Yo no te roto nada, pero te lo romperé si no te callas.-le dijo con odio. El pelinegro empalideció-aun mas- y se callo.- Ahora vas a ir a tu habitación como si no hubiera pasado nada. Lo olvidaras todo. Te ducharas y te curaras la fractura del brazo. Luego vendrás al comedor donde estaré yo pensando en un plan para vengarme de los intrusos. Entraras en la sala y harás como si no hubiera pasado nada. No le comentaras a nadie nada.-

-¿Y si alguien me pregunta que me ha pasado?-alguien le acabaría preguntando que le había pasado en el brazo.

-Dirás que te has caído, lo que quieras. Inventatelo, se te da bien hacerlo.-

-Entonces vas a hacer lo que te he dicho, eh Loki?-

-¿Sino lo hago que harás? ¿Qué pasaría si ahora fuese corriendo a padre y se lo cuento?-seguramente no lo haría. Tenia miedo de él ahora que había visto de lo que era capaz.

-Si lo haces. Te volveré a retorcer poco a poco el brazo hasta que escuches como se fractura el hueso. Si vas a decírselo a padre lo negaré todo y a quien creerán eh? ¿Al mentiroso que siempre anda haciendo bromas o al que odia las bromas? Piensatelo, ¿Qué harás Loki?.-el aludido se levanto poco a poco, pensaba irse a su habitación y hacer lo que le había mandado, no quería que esto se repitiese. No quería verle, no quería que le dirigiera la palabra. Quería ducharse, curarse el brazo, aguantarlo unos minutos y luego encerrarse en su habitación.

-Me marcho a mi habitación, en un rato nos vemos en la sala.-Y dicho esto el pelinegro se levanto aguantándose como podía el brazo. Le dolía y el mas mínimo roce hacia que se retorciese de dolor, pero no le daría el gusto de que el rubio le viese así. Se dirigió rápido a su habitación.

El rubio lo vio marcharse. Muy bien. Todo había comenzado mal pero al final bien. Ya se había dado cuenta de quien mandaba aquí. Esperaba que no se volviese a repetir y que no tuviese que volver a hacerle daño, que gustaría que pasara eso de nuevo sin tener que obligarle, pero como? Ahora no se podría acercar de cualquier manera, lo sabia, sabia que ahora el le temería, pero estaba bien así porque se lo pensaría antes de gastar cualquier broma. Pero se sentía mal como lo había conseguido. Se sentía muy mal, se había dejado llevar por el odio y no tenia que haber sido así, ¿Pero que podría haber hecho sin no? El otro no entraba en razón y solo a la fuerza lo entendió, esperaba que la próxima vez que ocurriera no tuviera que usar la fuerza, porque sí, volvería a pasar esto pero la próxima vez esperaba que todo fuese de una manera diferente.


	3. Chapter 3

Venganza

…se había sido el peor castigo de todos. El mas doloroso de todos. Tenía que admitir que lo había sido, no poder verle y seguir gastandole bromas era... no tenía palabras para describirlo.  
Miró el Bifrost pensando en que quizás estaría muerto y eso le destrozaba por dentro. El acabar apoderándome del trono de mi padre había disminuido mis pensamientos sobre él, pero esos pensamientos escondidos volvían a aparecer cuando veía el puente.  
A veces deseaba que nada de esto hubiese pasado, que todo siguiese igual. …l gastando bromas y su hermano castigándole por ellas. No tenía sentido ya hacerlas si no había alguien detrás para pararle. Y ese alguien era Thor.  
Echaba de menos su descontrol, pero en el fondo, lo que mas echaba de menos era a él.

**Escuchaba atento como Thor era sermoneado por su padre. Por fin alguien le decía todo a la cara.**

-¡Eres vanidoso, codicioso, cruel y pueril!-disfrutó con cada palabra que soltó el dios. Quería ver al rubio destrozado, con la cabeza agachada y retrocediendo. Pero sabía que pasaría mucho hasta que lo viera de esa manera.

-¡Y tú ahora eres un viejo irresponsable!-ese había sido un golpe muy duro de su hermano y esperaba con ansias que su padre se la devolviera. Pero no, vio el dolor en los ojos de el padre de todos. Vio cómo esos ojos azul cristalinos, iguales a su hermano, se apagaban. Lo que vio delante de él fue un padre agachando la mirada dolido por las palabras de su tan apreciado hijo.

Realmente, después de lo que le había obligado a hacer el rubio, se esperaba cualquier cosa incluso esas palabras que tanto daño habían hecho. Miro al rubio esperando ser sorprendido y ver algo de arrepentimiento por su parte.

-Si. Fui un irresponsable.-dijo el padre de todos- No estás preparado.-se le hinchó el pecho de orgullo al estar a punto de conseguir lo que quería. Ser el preferido de Odin, por encima del rubio.

-Padre.-se acercó lentamente escondiendo tras una mascara su alegría y entusiasmo. Pero no esperaba la reacción de Odin, el cual le gritó mientras le señalaba con un dedo. Sintió como le castigaba solamente con ese gesto. Trago saliva mientras su ojos se humedecían.

-Thor, hijo de Odin, has incumplido la orden expresa de tu rey. Con tu arrogancia y estupidez has expuesto estos pacíficos reinos y vidas inocentes al horror y la desolación de la guerra. No eres digno de estos reinos. ¡No eres digno de tu título! ¡No eres digno de los seres queridos a los que has traicionado!.. 

Dejo de recordar lo que había ocurrido hace días, no recordaba cuantos. Por aquel entonces se alegró de que ocurriese, eso significaría mas atención por parte de su padre. Su padre. Rió meditando la palabra. Odin no era su padre.

Se giró para dejar de observar el Bifrost. Cada día que pasaba se preguntaba si había sido muy duro con su venganza. Su hermano solamente pretendía durante aquellos días enseñarle cómo debería comportarse. Pero el lo veía mas bien cómo un castigo a pesar que acabó pensando que su hermano lo utilizaba cómo excusa para atacarle. La primera vez, cuándo entró en su habitación por la noche y le sometió, le odió. Los días se los pasaba planeando una venganza de lo que le hacía su hermano por la noche. …l no era su hermano, tendría que dejar de decirlo.

Se dirigió a su habitación para recordar todo lo que había ocurrido para llegar a este punto: sin familia, sin amigos... sin él.

**Notó la puerta abrirse y él se hizo el dormido. Quizás así se marcharía.**

-Sé que no estás dormido.-dijo una voz entre la oscuridad. …l se movió inquieto en la cama.

-¿A qué has venido hermano?-

-Sabes perfectamente a lo que he venido.-le contestó mientras se sentaba en la cama junto a él. Loki se aparto de su lado.

El rubio se sintió ofendido, retiró las sabanas y se acercó mas al pelinegro. Le acarició un muslo por debajo la sabanas y él se dejó hacer. La mano subió lentamente por sus pantalones... en nada comenzaría a arañarle.

-Me gustaría que te tranquilizaras y lo sintieras.-le dijo mientras le acariciaba su entrepierna. Intentó reprimir el gemido que salio por su garganta pero no puedo. El rubio sonrió satisfecho y volvió a acariciarle de arriba a abajo por encima del pantalón hasta que notó cómo se le endurecía. Se colocó a su lado para posicionarse mejor, el pelinegro le miro con deseo. Deseaba eso, pero no que se descontrolara, eso si que no lo quería. El rubio se perdió en esos ojos verdosos y éste, al ver que estaba en otro mundo, le agarró por la muñeca para que siguiera. Guió esos dedos hacia dentro de sus pantalones, el rubio rozó con la yema de sus dedos la punta caliente. Cerró los ojos disfrutando, la mano salió de sus pantalones y paso por su pecho hasta su cuello, una nariz acarició sus mejillas y el aliento de ese hombre en su cuello le hizo estremecerse. Una áspera mano le acariciaba su cuello. Deseo que todo siguiera siendo así, tan dulce, tan suave...

-Te he traído un regalo.-abrió los ojos...¿Un regalo? Le miró intentando descifrar que era eso que le había traído.-Espero que te guste.-le dijo mientras le depositó un suave beso en la mejilla. Antes de que pudiera preguntar el rubio le volvió a atacar el cuello, pero ésta vez le mordió.

-¡¿…sto es lo que tú entiendes por regalo?!-le gritó apartándolo. Se acarició el cuello notando pinchazos de dolor, le había mordido con saña. No notó que le sangrase la mordida, nunca pasaba eso ya que sino sería una prueba de lo que había pasado. El rubio en estos aspectos era listo.

Delante suyo apareció un artilugio plateado. Lo miró, era un collar. Intentó salir de la cama pero el rubio fue mas rápido, le retorció el brazo y el gritó de dolor y así consiguió colocarle el collar el cual tenia una cadena.

-Espero que te guste mi regalo. Piensa que esto evitará que te muerda el cuello, eso significa que un lugar menos para sentir dolor.-

-Que considerado por tu parte.-

-Lo sé. He decidido hacerte caso y mañana me marcho a Jotunheim. Quería que esta noche fuese especial.-le dijo mientras le quitaba la camisa. Luego lo empujo bruscamente contra la cama. El pelinegro se giro de golpe asestándole un manotazo en el hombre, vio cómo el rubio se giraba y sonreía. Lo vio levantarse de la cama y agacharse, siguió sus pasos intentando averiguar que ocurría. Lo siguiente que vio fue cómo Mjolnir era lanzado contra su cabeza. Las patas de la cama cedieron bajo el peso del martillo y acabaron rompiéndose. Loki intentó levantarse pero sintió una presión en su cuello. El muy bastardo había lanzado el Mjolnir contra él para aprisionar la cadena del collar y que no pudiera moverse. El jodido era listo.

-Los demás habrán escuchado el golpe.-

-Me da igual. Enciende la vela.-le dijo sosteniendo una vela delante de su cara. Se había subido al colchón y estaba de rodillas entre sus piernas. Encendió la vela cómo le había pedido. Empezó a darle vueltas a la vela y se movió hasta hundir sus rodillas encima de sus muñecas para evitar que moviera las manos, luego se sentó sobre su entrepierna para seguir dando vueltas a la vela. Loki esperó, no sabía el qué pero esperó a que el rubio hiciera algo. Tembló cuando algo caliente calló en su pecho, intentó protestar pero antes de abrir la boca para decir algo volvió a sentir eso. Bajo la vista hacía su pecho. Había algo blanco. Miro al rubio y descubrió que estaba dejando caer la cera de la vela sobre su pecho.

-¡PARA!.-gritó Loki mientras se movía intentando esquivar la cera caliente que goteaba. Estaba ardiendo y sentía cómo le ardía el pecho. El rubio hizo caso omiso y bajó la llama hacia su pecho. Cada vez caía mas cera ardiendo sobre él. Se hizo daño en las manos intentando sacarlas de debajo de sus rodillas.

El rubio levanto una rodilla y dejo libre una de sus manos, la agarró y la llevo hasta su entrepierna. Le miro a los ojos diciéndole sin palabras lo que tenía que hacer. El dios comprendió perfectamente lo que le pedía: tocame y la cera no te tocará. Movió rápido la mano y empezó a acariciarle frenéticamente. Tendría que acabar rápido con eso antes de que la vela cayera sobre él. Movió la palma de su mano contra la erección, intentó no mirar la cara de placer del rubio, pero era inevitable escuchar sus gemidos. Le desabrochó como pudo los pantalones, metió la mano dentro y empezó a masturbarlo. Apretaba en la base y aflojaba al final, en algunos momentos acariciaba los testículos. Siguió así, acariciándole, haciéndole sentirse bien, mientras él esperaba que la vela no cayese sobre él. Pero no fue así, en un momento estaba sujetando la vela y al segundo siguiente la vela cayó sobre él. Gritó de dolor, el vientre le ardía. Su primera reacción fue cerrar la mano y eso hizo que el rubio se corriera. Al escuchar el grito de placer, el dios reaccionó y aparto la vela de un manotazo, sentía el vientre ardiendo y... húmedo. La corrida había llegado ahí, apartó la mano con asco y espero que el ardor pasase pronto.

-Sabia que te gustaría.-le dijo riéndose y acariciándole la zona dolida.-Cómo recompensa te daré a elegir entre el dolor de mi polla dentro de ti o la opción sorpresa.-el pelinegro le miro sorprendido, no sabía que decir. ¿Cuál sería la opción sorpresa? Una mamada seguro. Prefería eso antes que le destrozara. Y le contestó que quería la opción sorpresa. El rubio sonrió y retiro el Mjolnir que acabó en el suelo, luego le arrancó los pantalones. El menor le miro confundido sin saber que implicaría esa opción y tuvo una idea al sentir como su mano era arrastrada hacia su entrada, sintió como un dedo del rubio empujaba a uno suyo a entrar dentro de él. Siseo de dolor cuando entró. Respiró para tranquilizarse para no sentir dolor ahí. Un dedo del rubio entró dentro de él y forzó al suyo a moverse. Evitó no hacerlo pero acabo gimiendo de placer. El suyo entraba y salía mientra el de su hermano trazaba círculos. Se sintió vacío cuando su hermano se retiró. Abrió mas su piernas y hundió otro dedo dentro de él. Cerró los ojos y gimió de placer, se sentía muy bien. Se quejo cuando el rubio lo levantó de la cama estirando de la cadena. Lo aparto de la cama y lo llevo junto a su martillo. Vio como el rubio lo miraba divertido a él y luego a Mjolnir. Loki intentó escaparse mientras era arrastrado hacia el martillo. Golpeó y arañó cuando sus tobillos lo rozaron. Gritó y lloró cuando su hermano lo empujo contra el mango del martillo. Intentó hacer fuerza con sus pies hacía arriba, pero notaba la punta fría del mango en su entrada. Podría darle una patada pero sabía que perdería el equilibro y caería. Prefería no tentar a la suerte. Se quedaba sin fuerzas y sintió como el mango entraba dentro de él. Bajo la cabeza y lloró de dolor y rabia. Eso dolía horrores.  
Observo el suelo y vio sus lagrimas y gotas de sangre, pero la sangre no era suya, sino de su hermano. Le estaba hundiendo las uñas en sus brazos del dolor que sentía. Sintió su cuerpo desvanecerse cuando el mango entró completamente en él. Le costaba respirar e intentaba no moverse ya que sentía cómo su interior se desgarraba con cada movimiento. Aflojo sus manos y se dejo caer pero su hermano le agarró por su brazos antes de que cayera. Le cogió en brazos para levantarlo. Loki no tuvo fuerzas para quejarse cuando el mango salió de su interior.  
Thor se sentó en el suelo y coloco a su hermano encima suyo, lamió de su rostro las lagrimas que le caían. El menor se dejo hacer y acabo en los brazos de ese hombro. Sintió cómo unos dedos le acariciaban el pelo y cerró los ojos centradose en ese pequeño placer.

-Si no fueras cómo eres te evitarías tanto daño.-le dijo el rubio.

-Si no fuera así no me harías caso.-el rubio se rió.

-Si no fueras así te haría caso y podría llegar a quererte.-

-¿A mí o a mi cuerpo?-

-A ti. Tu cuerpo ya lo tengo.-

-Que sentimental eres.-le dijo restregando la cabeza por su pecho. Se estaba quedando dormido.-¿Qué haces?-notaba cómo el rubio lo movía para posicionarlo encima de su miembro. Intentó apartarse pero estaba demasiado débil, no le quedaban fuerzas para oponer resistencia. Volvió a notar algo dentro de él, intentó quejarse pero de su boca solo salían gemidos de placer, estaba siendo delicado y eso se agradecía. Cuando todo entró dentro de él sintió un gran alivio, no era la misma sensación que con el martillo, era igual de duro pero... caliente. Se movió para acomodarse y cómo consecuencia el rubio arqueo su espalda y lo embistió. Después de eso todo se convirtió en un ritmo de embestidas donde Loki intentaba aferrarse a los brazos de su hermano para no salir disparado, era muy bruto y tenía demasiada fuerza y eso sumado a que él era mas pequeño y mas frágil hacía que en cualquier momento, con una embestida, Loki acabase lanzado. Y eso ya había pasado una vez.  
Estaba tan caliente que no notaba cómo las heridas se habían abierto, solo sentía un calor inmenso y las ganas de querer correrse para poder descansar. Fue consciente cuando se corrió, pero cuando el rubio lo hizo no ya que ya había caído dormido.  
Soñó que Thor lo llevaba a la cama en brazos y se quedaba con él, que le acariciaba el pelo mientras que le quitaba con cuidado la cera del vientre. También soñó que el rubio durmió abrazado a él.  
Aún no sabe a ciencia cierta si aquello fue un sueño o paso realmente.

Se giró sorprendido cuando de la ventana apareció una extraña luz. En realidad no era extraña y la reconocía bastante bien: El Bifrost.  
Se levanto de la cama, cogió su casco y fue corriendo hacia la ventana. Se asomó a ella y pudo ver como el puente resplandecía.  
¿Thor había vuelto?¿Habían conseguido sus amigos dar con él? No quería ni pensarlo. Había decidido dejarse llevar por su odio y abandonar a su ya no-hermano. Le odiaba y ahora tenía todo lo que quería, aunque pensándolo bien lo necesitaba, echaba de menos su relación amor-odio esa relación que le hacía sentirse vivo. Era lo único que podría tener en éste momento en el cual ya no tenía ni padres, ni amigos... podría tenerlo a él **Si no fueras así te haría caso y podría llegar a quererte** quería ir tras él corriendo para decirle que se alegraba de que hubiese vuelto. Pensó en aquellas palabras podría llegar a quererte ¿A quererle cómo? ¿Cómo hermanos? ¿Cómo sería eso posible si ya no lo eran? ¿Quizás cómo algo mas? Pensó en ello y sintió... miedo. Miedo a que le quisieran, a él, a un ser frío.

En la lejanía pudo identificar varias siluetas pero solamente se fijo en una: esa capa negra que mas de una noche había utilizado para esconder su desnudez.  
Intentó moverse pero sus piernas se negaban a hacerle caso. Poco a poco fue observando de mas cerca a aquel rubio, hasta que desapareció de su vista. Había entrado en el palacio.  
Quizás su castigo ya había terminado y podría volver a verle. Porque ese era su castigo después de tatas bromas, no? El saber que no eran hermanos, que su padre no era realmente su padre y todo lo demás ya había sido suficiente. Necesitaba verle y saber que todo podría cambiar para mejor. …l estaba dispuesto a cambiar **Si no fueras así te haría caso y podría llegar a quererte **y quizás esas palabras se volvieran una realidad.  
La puerta de la habitación se abrió y por ella entró un rubio. Su corazón latía muy rápido y lo único que podía salir de su boca eran dos palabras, ocho letras.  
Fue hacía él con los brazos abiertos esperando un cálido abrazo, pero lo único que recibió fue un puño estampado con gran violencia en su mejilla.

-¡¿Cómo has podido hacerle eso a padre?!-le grito su ahora no-hermano entre lagrimas. Sí, Odin estaba en un sueño profundo, pero no había sido su culpa, él solamente le había gritado porque le habían mentido toda su vida. No pretendió que el viejo acabase así. Quiso decirle eso a Thor pero de su boca no salió ninguna palabra.  
Vio al rubio salir por la puerta corriendo y después escuchó un gran estruendo, se levantó corriendo y por la ventana vio una extraña luz que salía por el Bifrost. Estaba descontrolado. Fue corriendo hacía él y vio a Thor intentando entrar para parar lo que estuviera pasando.  
El puente se estaba rompiendo a pedazos. Tenía que intentar sacar a Thor como fuese de allí antes de que se rompiese el puente.

-¡No somos hermanos! ¡Tu padre me adopto y cuando me lo contó yo le grité y él termino en ese sueño profundo! ¡No quise hacerle daño!- le gritó por encima de estruendo que se escuchaba allí.-¡Quiero cambiar! ¡Marchémonos de aquí! ¡THOR!-gritó al ver como un trozo lateral del puente se desprendía. El nombrado se giro y no supo descifrar su mirada.

-¡Tú nunca vas a cambiar! ¡Por eso eres el dios del engaño!-

-¡¿Pero y lo que me dijiste?!-

-¡Olvidalo!-le gritó pasando por su lado. Se quedó quieto en su lado. No. No podía permitir que todo volviese a ser cómo antes, tenía que cambiar, necesitaba algo mas para poder vivir.

-¡THOR!-gritó su nombre estando seguro de las palabras que le iba a decir.

**Podría llegar a quererte...**

-¡LOKI!-el rubio vio como el puente se rompía a pedazos y fue corriendo a cogerle antes de que se precipitara hacía la nada. Lo agarro del brazo en el último momento.

-Me dijiste que podrías llegar a quererme.-le dijo el dios con los ojos bañados en lagrimas. Le daba igual salvarse... ya no tenía nada.

-¡OLVIDA ESO!-el dolor lo destrozó por dentro. Cerró los ojos e intento dejarse llevar, quería caer y que todo eso despareciera, pero lo haría causándole el mayor dolor posible. Para castigarle para siempre.

-Estaba dispuesto a cambiar. Todo este tiempo en el que no has estado ha sido un castigo para mi, por todo lo malo que he hecho, a ti, a tu padre... a todos.-el rubio consiguió agarrarle con el otro brazo el hombro y fue subiéndolo poco a poco.-Tú no has querido creerme así que ahora tendrás que vivir sabiendo lo que podría haber sido yo para ti... te quiero.-y con ésta última palabra Loki se precipito al vacío y desapareció. 


End file.
